A TRS is generally used to cool a refrigerated container (e.g., a container on a flat car, an intermodal container, etc.), a truck, a box car, or other similar transport unit (generally referred to as a “refrigerated transport unit”). Refrigerated transport units are commonly used to transport perishable items such as produce, frozen foods, and meat products. The refrigerated transport unit can have a controlled environmental condition (e.g., temperature, humidity, air quality, and the like) in a cargo space (conditioned space) during transport. Typically, a transport refrigeration unit (TRU) is attached to the refrigerated transport unit to control the environmental condition of the cargo space. The TRU can include, without limitation, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, and fans or blowers to control the heat exchange between the air inside the cargo space and the ambient air outside of the refrigerated transport unit.